Heroes Elite (Video Game)
Ben Tennyson, Generator Rex, and other heroes team up to stop a team of villains from destroying the world. Released ???, ??? Playables *Heroes Elite: **Ben Tennyson (Cam Clarke) - 18-years old after the attack of the Year of the Dragon, now has the Master Control **Rex Salazar (Daryl Sabara) - 18-years old **Hellboy (Ron Perlman) **Thundercats: ***Lion-O (Will Friedle) ***Tygra (Matthew Mercer) ***Panthro (Kevin Michael Richardson) ***WilyKit and WilyKat (Madeleine Hall and Eamon Pirruccello) ***Snarf (Satomi Körogi) **Manhattan Clan: ***Goliath (Keith David) ***Hudson (Edward Asner) ***Broadway (Bill Fagerbakke) ***Lexington (Thom Adcox-Hernandez) ***Brooklyn (Jeff Bennett) ***Bronx (Frank Welker) ***Angela (Bridgette Bako) ***Fu-Dog ***Katana (Kim Mai Guest)- Brooklyn's mate ***Nashville - Brooklyn and Katana's son ***Egwardo - Brooklyn and Katana's daughter ***Othello (Michael Dorn) ***Desdemona (CCH Pounder) **Ash Ketchum (Matthew Broderick) - 17-years old **Misty/ Starfire (Jodi Benson) - 19 years old **The Team: ***Aqualad (Khary Payton) - leader ***Dick Grayson/Nightwing (Jesse McCartney) - 16-years old, almost 17 in December 1, was born in 1996, seems to understand that Ash was born in 1988, and Starfire born in 1986 ***Wally West/Kid Flash (Jason Spizak) - 18-years old, almost 19 in November 11 ***Superboy (Nolan North) - is upset that M'Gann is dating La'Gaan ***Miss Martian (Danica McKeller) - is dating Lagoon Boy after Superboy dumped her ***Artemis Crock (Stephanie Lemelin) - is leaving the 3rd week of August to go to college ***Jason Todd/Robin II (Daryl Sabara) - 14-years old ***Tempest (Yuri Lowenthal) ***Aquagirl (Cree Summer) ***Zatanna Zatara (Lacey Chalbert) - 17-years old, and Nightwing's girlfriend ***Rocket (Kittie) - 18-years old ***Barbara Gordon/Batgirl (Alyssa Stoner) - 16-years old ***Bumblebee (Masasa Moyo) ***Beast Boy (Logan Grove) - 11-years old ***Cassie Sandsmark/Wonder Girl (Mae Whitman) - 11-years old **Autobots: ***Optimus Prime (David Kaye) ***Bumblebee (Bumper Robinson) - now buddies with Daniel Witwicky ***Ratchet (Corey Burton) ***Jazz (Phil LaMaar) ***Ironhide (Corey Burton) **Ninja Turtles: ***Leonardo (Jason Biggs) ***Donatello (Rob Paulsen) ***Raphael (Sean Astin) ***Michaelangelo (Greg Cipes) **Avengers: ***Captain America (Brian Bloom) ***Hulk (Fred Tatasciore) ***Thor (Rick D. Wasserman) ***Yellowjacket (Wally Wingert) ***Wasp (Colleen O'Shaughnessey) ***Black Panther (James C. Mathis III) ***Ms. Marvel (Jennifer Hale) ***Vision (Peter Jessop) ***Falcon (Lance Reddick) ***Spider-Man (Drake Bell) **Eric the Spellbinder (Andrew Garfield) **Kyra (Drew Barrymore) **Kaz (Darren Dunsten) **Peyton (Marc Thompson) **Tom Majors (Jason Griffin) **Sarah Cornwell (Rebecca Soller) Bosses *Darklights: a team of villains **Vilgax (Steven Blum) - leader and main antagonist, the motive is to collect all Omnitrix DNA, Nanites, Idol Stones (the main element of Hellboy), Tapestreets of Thundera (the main element of Thundercats), pages of the Grimorum (the main element of Gargoyles), Pokemon DNA, Chips of the League (main element of Teen Titans), Allspark, Masks of Order (the main element of TMNT), Treasures of the 9 realms (the main element of Avengers) and fragments of the Dragon Crystal (main element of Reversal of the Heart) to create the Perfect Warrior. ***Psyphon (Dee Bradley Baker) - boss in south Africa **Van Kleiss (Troy Baker) - second-in-command: ***Beowuf (Troy Baker) - boss in The Pack ***Skalamander (John DiMaggio) ***Breech (Hynden Walch) **Grigori Rasputin (John DiMaggio) - third-in-command **Mumm-Ra (Robin Atkins Downes) - fourth-in-command **Demona (Marina Stiris) - fifth-in-command **Giovanni Veroni/ Cynatron (Corey Burton) - sixth-in-command **Vandal Savage (Phil Morris) - seventh-in-command **Megatron (Clancy Brown) - eighth-in-command **Shredder (Kevin Michael Richardson) - ninth-in-command **Red Skull (Steve Blum) - tenth-in-command **Kyreum (Christopher Daniel Barnes) - eleventh-in-command 'Other Characters' *Ebenezer Von Clutch (Danny Mann) *Max Tennyson (Paul Eiding) **Gwen Tennyson (Megan Smith) **Azmuth (Rene Auberjonis) *Batman (Kevin Connroy) *Nick Fury (Chi McBride) *Alpha Trion (Corey Burton) **Elita 1 (Cree Summer) **Ultra Magnus (Jeff Bennett) *Splinter (Hoon Lee) **April O'Neil (Mae Whitman) **Casey Jones (Josh Peck) Plot It starts on a mission in South Africa, and Ben defeats Psyphon, Then a portal transports him into a strange world based off Crash Tag Team Racing, combined with Disney Universe, and Spyro Worlds. Ben encounters Ash again since the crossover of defeating Kevin, and destroying the Robot Gwen. Category:Wii Category:Nintendo DS Category:Xbox 360 Category:PlayStation 3